


The Tree That Kept Our Memories

by agentnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, short and sweet??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnarry/pseuds/agentnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their tree and their memories. </p>
<p>or the one in which Niall reminisces his memories of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree That Kept Our Memories

"I love you."

"Harry.." 

"No, Niall. I love you." 

 

Niall sat there, cradling his red, steamy coffee mug. It was raining outside, the wet drops falling aimlessly onto the window, which Niall was looking through.  
In his view, he could see the old oak tree towering above, it's branches swaying gently due to the wind joining the rain.  
The man emotionlessly kept his gaze centered on that tree.  
The tree that held so much more than just bark and leaves. That tree knew all of Niall's favorite memories. From the hushed whispers that blew in the wind, to the secret kisses it concealed from the world.

It was there where he met him. 

···

"Is this seat taken?" Niall looked up from reading Pride and Prejudice, to see a shadowy figure looming above him. His hair was a mess of brown locks scattered upon his head. Niall couldn't quite see his face, due to the sun shining bright behind the tall figure. 

"Uh.. No, it's not," He let out in a small voice, closing his beloved novel. 

The once intimidating figure shrunk to the leaf covered ground, plopping down next to the bewildered boy.  
Tanned skin, pink lips, and wild green eyes met Niall's icy blue gaze. This boy was absolutely captivating. Niall had momentarily forgotten how to breathe. 

"I'm Harry and I enjoy long walks on the beach, you are?" His cheeky, dimpled smile asked Niall, beginning a beautiful relationship.

···

Niall smiled at the memory. Their tree saw the two grow together as it grew itself. 

···

"Okay, open your eyes." Harry moved his hand down to rest on Niall's lower back. Niall removed his hands from his eyes. 

"Harry, we're at a tree." 

"Yes, we are." 

"I thought you were taking me to dinner, not to a tree," Niall complained, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm a growing boy, I need my food." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up. I'm trying to be romantic you wanker!" He pulled a basket out from behind the stalky tree.

"A picnic?" Niall asked, eyes full of adoration.

Harry nodded and was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Niall.

"I thought you didn't hear me.." The smaller boy whispered into Harry's ear.

"Of course I heard you, Darling." 

The night before Niall had thought Harry had fallen asleep before he whispered sweet nothings to him. All in which included him mentioning his secret cliché desires, including a picnic with his lover and his dream of kissing in the rain. 

They shared stories over their lunch which consisted of finger sandwiches and cubed fruit, prepared by Harry himself. 

After finishing the small meal, they laid back on a green blanket Harry had brought along. Niall's back against Harry's chest. They listened to each other's heart beats and steady breathing, while Harry carded through Niall's soft, wind-blown hair.

Five minutes into their cuddling, Niall felt a raindrop fall onto his nose.

"Oh.. Look at that! It's raining!" Harry said, completely unsurprised. Niall's stomach fluttered at the realization that Harry had planned this.

Before he knew it, Harry had them standing together in the middle of the street, the rain drenching their clothes. 

"I definitely heard you." Harry said over the loud pattering of the rain against the soaked ground, before bringing their lips together.

···

Niall pulled a blanket over his shivering body, keeping his thoughts on his one and only love. 

The tree outside danced against the wind, reminding Niall of a time with his beloved. 

···

"You set this up?" Niall asked his boyfriend of three years. Harry drove him to a place which quickly became their place. 

Under the shade of the magnificent tree, sat a boom box playing Niall's favorite tune by The Fray. 

Harry took Niall's smaller hands in his own, bringing them to rest around his neck, placing his own upon his significant other's lithe waist.

They swayed along to the music for a while, until Niall decided to take the lead. He pulled Harry along, giggling at the way Harry was singing to him. He lifted his arm high, pulling Harry into a spin, before leaning down, tilting Harry into a dip. Clumsily, Harry tripped over Niall's foot and fell onto the ground. His back hit the ground littered with leaves, bringing Niall down on top of him. The sound of their laughter mixed with the air above them, soon being muffled by each other's lips.

···

A few happy tears rolled down Niall's cheeks at the memory. 

If only they knew what was to come.

···

"No." Niall whispered, tears falling down his face.

The two were seated in the same place as the first time they met. 

Harry squeezed Niall's hand tightly, ghosting a kiss over his wet cheek, "I'm sick, Niall." 

Niall sat there, eyes flooding with tears which threatened to fall.

"I love you." Harry whispered to him, like it was a sacred thing. Their love for each other was only meant to be spoken between them, not for any other's ears to hear. 

"Harry.." 

"No, Niall. I love you. I will always love you." 

···

That was one of the last times Harry uttered those words to Niall. He had kept his illness from Niall. He didn't want their last moments together to be spent in fear. 

Niall played with the engagement ring around his finger.  
Harry had proposed to him that night, swearing that he would always be with him.

With Niall's hot coffee now turned cold, and the sun being long gone, Niall laid down on their couch in their house next to their tree. 

It would always be their tree. 

Niall slowly drifted to sleep, remembering the day when Harry carved their names into the old oak tree.

N + H 

Always and Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading.


End file.
